Riptide
by Mysticmayhem
Summary: Waves of memories suddenly flooded into her subconscious, crashing onto the shores of her soul, pulling her heart into a consuming riptide. Sakura's words echoed in her mind, "Tenten, you're pregnant." A story of heartbreak, sacrifice, love and healing. Post-war. Nejiten.


**Author's Note: Hello! This story is in honor of Neji's death. I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to comment, criticize or review! Oh and in case you were wondering, I do not own Naruto. Okay, so now that disclaimer is out of the way, pull up a chair, grab some popcorn (and maybe a tissue box) and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Pull me in just like a riptide_

_Go ahead and drown me with your sweet soul_

_My heart is like a split divide_

_Half of it beats for me when the other half beats for you_

Sunlight peeked through the blinds into the bare room. Tenten shuffled in her bed as the light began to shine directly on her pale face.

She sat up suddenly.

_Where am I,_ she asked herself, inspecting her skin and her surroundings. Her chestnut hair was no longer in her typical buns but rather cascaded down her slender back and framed her delicate face. Gripping the blankets, she squeezed her eyes shut. Head throbbing, Tenten felt nauseous, forcing herself not to throw up.

_The war,_ she remembered, tugging even harder at the blankets as if the harder she pulled, the less pain she would feel. Her brain was scattered. There were so many unanswered questions, so many unwanted answers, and so many unanticipated conclusions. Did the allied forces win? Was Naruto able to defeat Obito? How many casualties were there? Were her friends okay? Were they even alive?

As the silver doorknob turned, Tenten stared at the door. "Sakura?" she asked in disbelief when the pink-haired kunoichi popped her head inside the room.

"Oh, Tenten," Sakura replied with a smile, "you're finally awake."

"Sakura," Tenten asked slowly with a confused expression on her face, "Where am I?"

Sakura sat on the edge of Tenten's white bed, gently grabbing her weapon-calloused hand. "You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?" Tenten gasped, "For what?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked.

Tenten merely shook her head. "The last thing I remember was throwing up on the battlefield."

"Well," Sakura started, "it's true. The Fourth Great Shinobi War was officially declared as finished when you suddenly began vomiting and passed out. You've been here for about two weeks now. It's honestly such a relief that you finally had waken up!"

Tenten nodded silently, soaking in Sakura's words. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Tenten spoke, "Thanks for the treatment, Sakura-chan, but I think I'm fine to go home now."

"I think it would be best for you to stay a couple more nights, Tenten," Sakura continued.

"Why? I'm fine, I swear! See, look no major wounds or cuts. All I needed was a little rest," Tenten explained, sick of being confined to a prison like the hospital. Ever since she was younger, Tenten had been bubbling with energy and vitality, being cooped up in a hospital room just wasn't her forte. But Sakura's face suddenly changed from warming and welcoming to worried and concerned.

"Please listen to me, Tenten. Your life isn't the only one at stake here," Sakura begged.

Both women were silent. Chocolate colored eyes met emerald. A calm, collective Sakura began to speak, "Tenten, you're pregnant."

Waves of memories suddenly flooded into her subconscious, crashing onto the shore of her soul, pulling her heart into a consuming riptide. Sakura's words echoed in her mind, "Tenten, you're pregnant."

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, praying that everything was merely a bad dream. A dream where she would awaken and resume life with her friends, a life where none of her comrades were dead, a life without this new sudden uncertainty.

"As a professional, I'm not allowed to pry on your personal private life. But as a friend, I need to know," Sakura said, placing a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder.

The tears she had been blinking back for so long rolled down the weapon mistress's face and splatter onto the hospital bed sheets.

Sakura didn't need words. "I understand," she said.

_Neji, why did you leave me? Why did you abandon us?_, Tenten thought as she tenderly placed her hands on her lower abdomen like she was shielding her developing child from the pains of reality.

* * *

**Wooooo, first chapter down! Kinda short but it will length in time. Btws, the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter is from "Riptide" by Emblem3. I hope you like it so far and the story isn't too depressing. Honestly this couple is my ultimate favorite and I'm excited to keep writing the rest of this fanfic! I would love some constructive criticism, questions, and reviews! Thanks y'all**


End file.
